


Growing up

by Werecakes



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, Growing Up, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo was raised by Thranduil and grew up as Thorin's best friend. Thorin is not one to be happy when his "best friend" is placed into an arranged marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by thelonelyotakugirl on tumblr.
> 
> Hobbits are distant cousins of elves so dwarrow typically don't like them.
> 
> Thranduil adopted a little Bilbo after Bilbo's parents died. He douts over the hobbit because he knows that Bilbo will die while he will not so Legolas (big brother) and Thranduil cherish every moment with the halfling.
> 
> The shire is placed just on the other side of Mirkwood for the hell of it.

Bilbo held out a book with a soft leather cover with one hand. His chin resting on his chest as he frowned with determination at the dwarf boy that was his own age. Thorin had no friends, not that Bilbo had seen. He always was by himself and stayed away from the Greenwood forest. He shook the book, the floppy cover and pages moving with every move.

“Well?”

“But it’s your book...” Young Thorin said softly. Bilbo always had that book, whenever he saw the hobbit he always carried it around and looked in the pages, curled up like a kitten in the lap of a large tree root. 

“We need to start a fire right? So.. use this!”

Thorin thought about it. It was cold, snow had covered the land and the large trees of what the dwarrow called Mirkwood (Greenwood) were gnarled and bare as old bones waiting for spring. “...I only need a few pages. So give me what I can use.”

Bilbo’s red cheeks pulled into a bright smile. He flipped through the book and pulled out some pages and handed them to Thorin. His hands bare while Thorin’s were clad in knitted gloves. Thorin pulled off his gloves and handed them to Bilbo, “Put them on while I make a fire. I-I can’t work with them on.” He lied.

In truth Bilbo was his only friend. In fact they had just become friends. He had seen the hobbit for a long time now but dwarrow were not allowed to go to the woods and the hobbits were not allowed passed the woods. Both had been curious as to the other no having seen anything like the other before. While Bilbo was smooth with large ears that pointed at the tip with the only hair on his head and on his feet Thorin was born with a small dusting of whiskers and was already growing out his hair, his mother had braided it behind his ears because he liked seeing the large round ears. This resulted in him in either wearing a hat or taking out his braids soon as he was out of her grasp. Today had been only their first time actually spending time together. They had spoken a few times but not for long. This day though, they were able to slip away from all the adults and had spent the whole day playing games, laughing, Thorin trying to teach Bilbo what singing lessons he had learned while Bilbo tried to teach Thorin of all the different things about maps. After a while they found themselves lost, cold, and starting to get hungry.

Thorin knew how to start a fire but everything was so wet, he needed something to help start the fire and that was where Bilbo’s book came in. Luckily Thorin had started the fire with only the few pages and the boys sat together.

“When we get thirsty we can just eat the snow,” Bilbo said.

“I think I still have a scone in my pocket.” Thorin padded his coat and found what he was looking for. He fished it out and broke a little piece off to give to Bilbo and a little for himself and saved the rest. “One we warm up we’ll try finding our way back.”

“Mmm...” Bilbo searched his brain for what book knowledge he had. “I think we’re supposed to stay in one place and make a big fire.”

“Why?”

“Well... if we move around it’ll be harder for people to find us and the fire will catch their attention.”

“Okay... then when we’re warm we’ll gather more wood.”

Bilbo smiled and hugged his book to his chest. People usually called him weird, other children called Bilbo stupid for no good reason but Thorin... Thorin was a good friend, he was nice and listened.

With Thorin’s practice axe they were able to cut up some more wood they found under trees and snow. With Bilbo’s knowledge they were able to prop up the sticks and logs just right so they dried out and caught fire and soon enough they had a very sizeable fire going that they stayed by. Talking the whole time so if anyone was looking for them would hear them.

Soon enough a graying dwarf came up, his beard split in the middle and swept to either side. “Thorin. Thank Mahal you’re safe.” His breath puffed white in the air. From the looks of him he had been running this whole time.

“It worked!” Thorin hugged Bilbo, the shy hobbit blushing at actually being touched by a friend. He grabbed Bilbo’s hand and ran over to the man, “Balin! I have so much to tell you!”

“I’m sure you do laddy.” Balin crouched down and checked over Thorin. He hessitated for a moment before smiling and checking over Bilbo. “And what be your name child?”

“Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.”

“Bag End? My that’s on the other side of Mir-the forest. What brings you all the way here?”

“He’s my friend.” Thorin said matter-of-factly.

“I see. Well, I know your parents are very worried Thorin so Master Baggins parents must be equally so.”

Balin got up soon as an elf peered through the trees. The elven crown a tell of the king that slowly walked towards the fire. 

Bilbo’s face brightened as he pulled Thorin this time over to Thranduil. 

Thranduil leaned down and stroked the hobbit’s hair, dusting off snowflakes. “I heard word of a fire from my forest.” He said softly. “I came to see what may be happening when word when a certain child did not come home before dusk as he was supposed to.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Bilbo said softly. “I was having so much fun with my friend Thorin. O-oh my. My manners, momma would be sad.” He quickly kissed the first two fingers of his right hand after he said that. “Thranduil, this is my friend Thorin. Thorin this is Thranduil.”

The elf’s eyes landed on the whiskery youth, nodded, and what looked like for Bilbo’s pleasure only said, “Thank you for taking care of Bilbo.”

Thorin squirmed a little mumbling something in khuzdul and his red cheeks turning more red.

“Now that both have been found, I believe it is time to take them out of the cold.” Balin took Thorin and hefted him up onto his shoulders. Thranduil nodded and picked up Bilbo and rested him on his slender hip.

The adults didn’t say goodbye, only turned and left their respected ways as the children waved at each other.

“Bilbo?” Thranduil asked looking down at the tiny boy on his hip. “Will you promise me to be careful around Thorin?”

“Yes, but why?”

Thranduil moved the boy to his chest and hugged him tight, a hand to the back of the hobbit’s head. “I fear he will break your heart one day.”

\------------------------

Several winters had passed and it was as if everyone in the kingdom was trying their best to keep Thorin occupied. But he would still find time to break away and run off to the edge of the forest to find Bilbo. They talked, played, and taught each other things. Such as Bilbo taught Thorin how to do concors. While Thorin taught Bilbo how to fight. Bilbo showed him how to speak in elvish, Thorin showed him khuzdul. Each time one would give, the other would give back just as much if not more.

Thorin noticed though Bilbo always had that book. It never changed, was always the same one each and every day. Also every time Bilbo mentioned his parents he would kiss his first two fingers of his right hand right after mentioning them. He didn’t understand it.

So he asked Balin one day.

“What does it mean when a hobbit kisses their fingers after talking about someone?” It was an honest question, and rather out of nowhere as they had been studying the fine arts of braiding.

“Still playing with Bilbo I see.”

“Of course, he’s the best friend anyone could ask for.”

“Oh?” He raised a bushy eyebrow while smiling. “Is he now?”

“Yes.” Thorin narrowed his eyes, his voice serious for a child.

“If I tell you this you must understand that Bilbo is not a normal hobbit.” Balin ran a hand down his beard. “Remember that hobbits are distant cousins of the elf.”

“Yes, I was taught this last year. How does that make him different?”

Balin sighed. He sat down and waved Thorin to come to him. The boy hopped down from his stool and came up to the only dwarf that didn’t look at him weird when he said he had a hobbit for a best friend. 

The older dwarf placed a hand on the younger’s back, the other resting on his forearm showing that what he was to say was serious and to be taken to heart. “When a hobbit kisses their fingers when mentioning someone it is a sign of respect. Not just any respect, it is to show that they the person they talk about is very much loved even though they are long past dead.”

“So... he is an orphan?”

“Yes laddy. Bilbo does not have any parents and so he kisses his fingers to show he still loves them. But remember, it is only for people that have already passed away.”

“Then where does he live?”

“This is what makes him so special besides being your friend.” Balin poked a playful finger into Thorin’s chest. “The man, Thranduil, is the king of elves. He is Bilbo’s adopted father.”

“Does that make him a prince like me?”

“I honestly cannot say I know laddy. Elves are strange creatures and have different rules than us.”

“Is that why most dwarrow do not like them?”

“In a way yes. We are too different creatures that was why your mother and father do not want you playing with him because they do not understand, but your grandfather wants to see you happy and since he is king they have to let you play with Bilbo.”

“And you? What do you think of Bilbo?”

Balin reached up and stroked Thorin’s hair. “As long as you grow into a good king and can be happy, it does not matter what I think.”

\-------------------------------------

Teenage years proved to be difficult for Thorin and Bilbo as they continued to see each other but sometimes it would be once a day other times they would run off together for a few days on the end. They had learned to leave tells that they were together so people would not worry. They would camp out under the stars, venture as far as the edge of the shire where Bilbo would stop and shake his head and go back to the warmth of the Greenwood forest. And each and every day Bilbo had his book as always. It was too the point Thorin did not notice any more.

But one day Bilbo didn’t show in their usual meeting place. It worried the prince but Thorin figured that the hobbit was busy so he found stuff to do until the next day and Bilbo was still not there. The third day he ventured into the woods himself and was stopped by lovely looking elf by the name of Legolas. Bilbo’s adopted brother.

“I’m sorry,” Legolas smiled. “Bilbo is preoccupied, he wanted to tell you that he won’t be available until mid-summer’s eve.”

“Why so long?”

“He is on his tulien en’ andrann.”

“Coming of age? Why? He’s so young.”

“Father has found him a suitor that is a rather impatient fellow so the tulien en’ andrann had been pushed up.”

Thorin felt his heart stop. A suitor? Bilbo was betrothed? “To who?” he asked without thinking.

“I am not at liberty to say Master Dwarf. But you will certainly see Bilbo before he is to wed and he can tell you all. Smile Master Dwarf.” Legolas placed a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “It is a joyous occasion, his kind will have him back and he shall be happy to the end of his days.”

“What makes you so sure?” Thorin said darkly shrugging the elf’s hand off of his shoulder. With that he stormed off.

He was angry for many days, his brows set in making his eyes dark. When asked he would say he was fine even though his insides were at war with each other. A suitor. A suitor!! He was Bilbo’s best friend! He thought he knew the hobbit inside and out but no, no, no, he had neglected someone having come courting. Probably some hobbit bastard lass that can see nothing of Bilbo but his soft chestnut hair and bright eyes and slim body and- Why was he even thinking of Bilbo like that?! It didn’t matter. What mattered would be Bilbo would make his own family and forget Thorin. He wouldn’t have Bilbo around any more and that hurt more than any blade in his flesh.

It was nearly a month that had passed before Bilbo showed back up at the edge of the forest. Thorin had been in the middle of weapon’s practice when he saw the hobbit, standing there, clutching his book. He was angry at the hobbit but he wanted to talk to him, to touch him and ask why he had never said anything. His distracted mind got him a few good blows of his master’s sword before the dwarf gave Thorin a break as his focus had completely left fighting.

Once announced he threw down his practice weapons and ran. When he reached the forest Bilbo moved away from the edge of the forest and deeper within. Thorin chased after him. The hobbit stopped by a large tree and Thorin pinned him against it. Sweat going down his brow he panted heavily. He glared at the “man” in front of him, smaller than him, gentler than Thorin’s own mother.

“Tell me it is not true.” Thorin said between huffs of breath. “Tell me you do not want this. That your brother was having me for a fool.”

Bilbo smiled but it was so sad. He clutched his book so tight to his heart. “I don’t want it but it is true. Legolas should have been more tender in telling you, but he... he has a strange sense of humor.”

Thorin took a step back as if stung. All of his hurt came out as a vicious roar. “Why did you not tell me?!”

“Because I didn’t know until the day of travel!” Bilbo barked back just as hurt. “I don’t even want to marry that cow! She’s cruel, hateful, self absorbed and wouldn’t know how to even open up a book let alone read one!” Bilbo’s legs tingled. He had to walk, he always walked when he was angry. So he started to trudge through the forest, Thorin following, quickly catching up to his side. “She’s shallow and all she can do is-is grab at me. Her hands are cold as dead fish in winter and as slimy as rot! She has no manners and laughs like an orc convulsing. She barely knows how to garden. She focuses on riches and says that mum and dad arranged our marriage with her parents before we were born and had some stupid contract to prove it!” He did not kiss his fingers this time when mentioning his parents. Thorin stuck his fingers in front of the angry hobbit out of instinct-having done it since they were children to help Bilbo remember his love for his parents when the hobbit was upset-and Bilbo kissed the fingers presented. 

“And you know what is worse? She had the audacity to touch my book! My BOOK!” Bilbo kicked a rather large stick as hard as he could sending it flying through the air for a good distance. 

Thorin’s mouth gaped. Not even he was allowed to touch the book except for that one night so long ago and even then he had not. “Did she look inside?”

“No,” Bilbo snorted. “Father luckily caught her. Would you think ill of me if I said that it felt nice to see him smack her cheek?”

The dwarf smiled, “No. Never. So even Thranduil is against this.”

“Yes, he knows the marriage is arranged and my heart is promised to another. I may have to marry that filth but I will not soil myself and have children with her.” He looked physically ill just at the thought of having to consummate the marriage. 

But that was not what Thorin was caught on. His heart was beating fiercely, Bilbo still liked someone. He still wanted to marry someone else. “Who did you promise your heart to?”

Bilbo shook his head. “It matters not. This marriage would never allow it.”

“It matters.” Thorin took his friend by his shoulders. “I will not rest until you are happy. You-” he swallowed down all the compliments he wanted to spill out. “You are my best friend, you deserve everything you desire and nothing less.”

“Maybe... there is a loophole in the contract.” Bilbo rubbed at his brow. “I’ll ask father if I can look at it again.”

Thorin smiled and ran a hand over Bilbo’s head, messing up the soft rabbit fur he called hair, “That’s the Mister Baggins I know.”

Bilbo smiled, “Can’t believe I’m an adult now and you’re so young.” Bilbo scratched Thorin’s beard. “Widdle Thorin.” He cooed teasingly.

“I’m older than you.” Thorin snorted. “what did you have to do? Do a ceremony?” 

“No, survive on my own with no supplies on the edge of orc territory.”

“WHAT?! Did you get hurt?” Thorin was suddenly pawing at Bilbo yanking up his elven shirt out of his hobbit trousers to look at his chest and back. There were scars on the hobbit peppered around his body. Even a deep stab mark in his side. Thorin felt his heart drop. That one could have been fatal. It could have killed Bilbo, infact... why was Bilbo even standing in front of him now with that still healing?

“That one is... rather a shame to have.” Bilbo said softly. “An orc arrow can be as thick as a branch sometimes.”

“How in the world did you live through it?” Thorin’s fingers traced around the wound.

“You.”

“What?”

“Remember three summers ago you managed to shoot an arrow in my leg?” Bilbo smiled fondly at the memory. “You were so upset but you know how to treat the arrow wound. I watched you and learned. When I got back home father had his healers take the arrow out and after a few days I was well enough to come see you.”

Thorin pulled down Bilbo’s shirt finally, not having the heart to look at the wounds any more. “Then I’ll request father to allow me to take my Jazargund.”

The hobbit grabbed the front of Thorin’s shirt pulling him down and to the hobbit’s nose. “The hall of rites is nothing to sneeze at. You promise me you’ll be careful.”

Thorin couldn’t help the smirk on his lips. Bilbo really did get stronger since the last he saw him. “Of course I shall.”

Bilbo sighed with a mixture of relief and irritation. “Sooner you do that the sooner I can use you as leverage to get out of this marriage if I can’t find a loophole.”

“Use me as leverage huh? Like how?”

“Who do you think I promised my-” Bilbo cut himself off and flicked Thorin’s nose. “I have to get back to father for another healing session or father will be upset. I will see tomorrow, unless you throw yourself into Jazargund.”

“Bilbo.” Thorin caught Bilbo’s wrist. “I will come back.”

The hobbit smiled. That bright, brilliant smile that always put Thorin in a good mood. “I know you will.” Then he did something unexpected. He pressed his book against Thorin’s chest. “Take care of this while you’re coming of age.” 

Later that day set the throne room into a fury. The men and women of the court were screaming, shouting at each other, half saying Thorin has the right to request the Jazargund while the other half insisted he was too young and didn’t know the half of it. Eventually king Thror called for silence.

He leaned over in his throne and looked at his grandson with stern eyes. “What has caused you to want this?”

“My reasons are my own.”

Thror sighed heavily and stood, “The hobbit then?”

Thorin said nothing only stood with pride as he always done in front of his grandfather. Whispers started to rumble through the room, a question of why would the hobbit be of importance to the matter? He was the cousin of elves, hobbits greatly looked down upon in the kingdom. Some bit out insults causing Thorin to tighten his hands into fists trying to resist lashing out at them. Bilbo was a good man, being a hobbit had nothing to do with any of things they were saying.

“This hobbit will be the death of him.” Dís said from her seat next to Thorin’s younger brother Frerin. 

“I don’t know,” Frerin looked at his brother. “I think he gives him courage.”

“What was that?” the king boomed loudly.

The young boy winced as silence fell. Frerin fiddled with his hands before standing up and stepping forward, chin up. Taking up a stance that he had learned from his older brother he said in his soft voice, “I think Thorin is given courage by this.. this hobbit.” He had tried to remember Bilbo’s name but all the eyes on him made him feel nervous.

“Courage can be easily mistaken for foolishness.” Thror said softly. “Tell me little one. What do you see in your brother?”

Frerin looked carefully, he took his time before he answered honestly. “A man.”

Thorin felt his chest swell with pride for his brother as the rest of the court burst back into their arguments. The king called for silence once more. “Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror the king under the mountain... I grant you Jazargund only under the condition you start immediately. Until Durin’s Day you shall be within the hall of rites. No supplies will be provided save for a water skin and a knife of your choosing. Mahal keep guide you and keep you safe from what lurks below.”

\-------------------------------------------

Last day. It was the last day of his Jazargund and he was playing hide and seek with a cave troll. He had lost his waterskin a day ago and his knife was barely a thumbtack on a handle. His trial had been hard, grueling and the only thing that kept his wits about him in the darkness of the mountain was the feel of Bilbo’s book against his chest, tucked within his tunic and tied by a bandage to keep from slipping out. Shamefully a few times he had to use some pages from the book to crumple up into a softer texture to create a makeshift bandage. He never looked when he pulled the pages out and quietly apologized to Bilbo each and every time. Now though, it was keeping his heart from jumping out of his chest. If he stayed quiet for long enough and away from the troll then maybe he would be able to get to the Great Doors alive instead of being found dead by a search party.

Suddenly his legs were grabbed and he was pulled up into the air. His face came right up to the troll’s.

\--------------------------------------------

“You stupid dumb son of a bitch!” Bilbo yelled after he saw Thorin the first time on Durin’s Day. The dwarf was slowly making his way up the grassy hill to the forest line, complete with a crutch, splinted leg, slung up arm and head bandages covering one eye. 

The hobbit left the edge of the forest for the first time in his life and went down to Thorin so he wouldn’t have to finish the trek up the hill. He helped Thorin sit down, and fussed never ending. “Oh valar look at you. Hîr Gonhir, lle amada! Garba!!”

“I’m not a fool and I didn’t die.” Thorin countered wincing in pain when Bilbo cupped his cheeks and forced their eyes to meet.

“You stupid,” Bilbo kissed his lips. “stupid,” kissed him again, “Stupid fool.” Then kissed him one last time.

Thorin swallowed hard, not sure what to do. But when Bilbo looked as if he was about to cry Thorin kissed him softly feeling at ease with the action.

“If it was any consolation I killed a cave troll with my bare hands to get back here to you.”

“No it’s not and-” Bilbo blinked several times not even thinking about the kisses they had shared. “How did you kill a troll with your bare hands?”

“Um...” Thorin adjusted himself a little better now that Bilbo wasn’t practically sitting on his lap. “promise you won’t laugh.”

“You punched him?” 

Oh Bilbo knew him so well. Thorin smiled a little, “I panicked. I was upside down and all I had was this nub of a knife and so I put my fist through his eye and didn’t stop digging my fist in until it stopped squirming.”  
Bilbo laughed a little, and rested his forehead against Thorin’s. “Leave it to you to take drastic measures.”

“May I ask... what is in this?” Thorin asked softly pulling out the Bilbo’s book from within his tunic.

Bilbo opened it showing empty pages, no writing anywhere. “It was my first gift from father, Thranduil. He said the pages would help me figure out who I am, where I need to go. I believe him to be right. It has been more of a token than a book though.”

“It certainly has been helpful. Now tell me what of your marriage.”

“It has been postponed. The reason why father made me take the tulien en’ andrann was because Lobelia Sackville can’t marry me until her own coming of age has transpired. I guess there is one good thing about her, she’s lazy and put it off till the last moment.”

“But you must still marry her.” Thorin touched Bilbo’s hair. “I do not wish it. I will steal you away before that could happen.”

Bilbo leaned into the touch. “There is one thing that could...” He sighed and kissed Thorin’s palm, “but I fear it cannot happen.”

“What is it? Tell me, I will do anything.”

“That’s why I’m not telling you. You would do anything even kill a troll through its eye.” Bilbo sighed again. “For now, know you are the one that I had promised my heart to.”

Thorin smiled brightly, the first time Bilbo had ever seen such a grin on the dwarf and it made his cheeks blush. He settled down next to Thorin and they spent the rest of the day resting and taking comfort in knowing they loved each other.

\-----------------------------------------------

Several years passed since the two had completed their rites to manhood. They still spent as much time as they could with each other. They pulled each other into their homes. Bilbo would get glared at and whispered about in Erebor. Thorin would be watched cautiously and small murmurs would come from within the home of Mirkwood. Dís would tease Bilbo while Frenir wanted to know everything about hobbits and elves. His excuse was that if they were good enough for his brother they were good enough for him. And Legolas took way too much glee in calling Thorin a homewrecker in elvish and enjoyed torchering him over the fact that Bilbo was still engaged, even made them bring Lobelia with them when they went to markets. But still whenever they went to the edge of the Shire Bilbo would stop and go no further.

Then one day he was yanked into the Shire by Lobelia with Thorin and Legolas trailing behind.

“NO!” Bilbo yanked his hand away from the hard grip of Lobelia. “I cannot! I shall not!”

“But this is our home Bilbo.” She tried to say sweetly. “Your parents grew up here with mine.”

“No, no, I cannot. I cannot!”  
“Gwanûr,” Legolas knelt by his brother never having seen the man like this before. “Lie mae?”

Bilbo trembled from head to toe, his stomach twisted. His breath came in short and fast. He was not well at all.

Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s shoulder and Legolas pressed his palm against Bilbo’s back as they took him home. Lobelia trailing behind not understanding and somewhat indignant. 

When they got back Thranduil was storming with wide strides towards the group with a scoul on his face. “Who did this?” He demanded dropping down to his knees to touch Bilbo’s head to see what the matter was. “Speak!”

“I suppose it was no one’s fault.” Legolas tried to say. 

“No one’s fault.” Thranduil seethed. “Bilbo does not come home in this condition every day. Thorin, explain!”

The dwarf jerked at having those angry eyes burn into him. He felt like a small child lost in the woods again. “We were on the edge of the shire, Lobelia wanted to show Bilbo the markets and pulled him along the road-”

“You!” Thranduil glared at the woman. “Leave.”

“B-”

She was suddenly grabbed by some guards and escorted out. Thranduil wrapped his arms around Bilbo and picked him up making the grown hobbit look all the part of how small and young Thorin was currently feeling. “Nín Pînlas.” He soothed the nickname out. He whispered in elvish and carried Bilbo to his room where he was left on his bed and the others ushered out. Soon as the door was closed behind him Thranduil started to lay into Legolas. He was speaking so fast that Thorin could only get bits and pieces. “You’re the older brother..”, “...should have known better...”, and the like. And oh how Thorin understood how Legolas felt at the moment. He’s had the same rants by his parents about his siblings only in khuzdul.

“And you!” Thranduil nearly stamped his foot at Thorin. “You- you-” He took in a deep breath. “You’re lucky my little leaf likes you so much or so help me you would be banished from this kingdom.”

“Your highness,” Thorin bit out rather softly using a disarming maneuver that Bilbo has used on Thorin’s own parents. “Might I suggest we all sit down to tea and discuss this.”

It worked, it caused Thranduil to pause. Gave Legolas the opening he needed to grab Thranduil by the arms shoulders and usher him towards the kitchens where they called for tea. 

Now all sitting with tea, cakes, and sandwiches at a lavish table Thranduil hung his head, tired of all the rampant emotions that ran through him just a moment ago. He reached over and touched Legolas’ arm and apologized for yelling at him. He did not know better and Thranduil was just a panicked parent. 

“Tell us adar,” Legolas patted Thranduil’s hand. “Why this has happened?”

Thranduil sighed. “As you know my child Bilbo came to us barely a babe. He knew how to walk and could barely speak when he came into our forest and we took him in. He was the cutest babe aside my Legolas.” The elf seemed to brag to Thorin. “So plump with the brightest honey curls that darkened over time. You know he could hold a pencil better than he could hold his own head up at that age?”

“N-no.” Thorin felt uncomfortable.

“He latched onto every bit of knowledge he could. And he had these huge eyes that just sparkled like morning dew and-”

“Adar, the shire.”

“Oh, yes. Forgive me. Bilbo... when he had come to us had just witnessed the second death in his little life.”

“Second?” Thorin felt his gut clench. Bilbo’s parents...

“Indeed Master Dwarf. Bilbo had seen both of his parents die. His father had been run over by a carriage in front of him, his mother died of a poison. Taken willingly or by mistake none could determine. No one came to collect young Bilbo, so he wandered into my forest and I took him in. He does not remember how his parents had passed but the fear will forever remain in his heart.”

“Have you told him?” Thorin asked softly.

“No. I do not have the heart to corrupt his gentle soul with reminded sorrow.”

“Then why allow him to marry Lobelia?!” Thorin stood up from his seat, angry. Angry that Bilbo had been left to die by his own people. Angry that he even would venture near the shire. Angry at the marriage that would reduce Bilbo to such a terrified state.

“A contract had been written by his birth parents! It states that he must marry the Sackville’s first born daughter if he had not wed into higher status.”

“I’ll marry him!”

The elves looked started at this declaration. Then a quiet voice spoke up behind him. “What?”

Thorin whirled around to find Bilbo had just come in. Probably to have joined them after he recovered from the shock of going into the Shire. He stepped forward, “You’re a prince Thorin, the eldest, you can’t marry a man.”

“Dís is already being courted. All that is required is the line of Durin to survive and she can bear many children to her husband.” He knelt in front of Bilbo and gathered his hands into his own. “Please, I have your heart and you have mine, let us be together in body too.”

“I... I don’t have enough standing. I’m only adop-”

“Nonsense!” Thranduil stood up. “Bilbo Baggins Pînlas you are just as much as a son to me as Legolas. You will marry this dwarf or I’ll disown you!”

Bilbo swallowed. His heart running a thousand times faster than it should. “W-what of the dwarrow kingdom? They do not like me much.”

“Then we’ll make it into a political movement. A merger between the crafting of elves and dwarrow.” Thorin shared a look with Thranduil who nodded.

“Oh for valar’s sake, Bilbo you’re going to say yes anyway. Just kiss the poor sod already.” Legolas smiled from where he sat.

So he did. A soft kiss, one appropriate to show in front of his family and he was swept up in a tight hug in Thorin’s strong arms.

In two months time they had wed, funny enough, it was the same day they had gotten lost together so many, many years ago.


End file.
